Compass to reality
by Ravenfeather3
Summary: Pirates. The ones who killed Auntie. But that's not why I hold a grudge against them. They stole my muffins. Pirate!Bad Touch Trio and psycho!pirate!Russia. Reviews are given by good people. Flames are accepted. *grabs the aloe* rated T cuz I'm paranoid. Don't be too harsh... please... I'm too fragile...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people of fanfiction! Or as I like to call you, Bros (even if you are a girl, I can call u a bro. So don't fahking complain)**

**Anyways... yeah I like Pewdiepie so I speak like him a little. He can take the credit for anything you think he says. I don't care and he's funneh X3.  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Only my OCs. So piss off.  
**

**This story includes pshyco!pirate!Russia, pshyco!pirate!Bad touch Trio. This is gonna be fun to write :3! This basically is supposed to make you either freaked out or interested in my stories; either way, it doesn't matter to me. Russia will come in later and the BTT will get more pshyco as the story progresses. If you don't want them to be pshyco, then review about it. I will count up the votes and that will affect the following chapters.  
**

**Review and enjoy!**

* * *

I ran through the thick trees, their branches tearing at me as I went. My hands and arms were shielding me from any extra boughs that might be aimed at my face. It was bitterly cold and the snow stuck to my boots, weighing me down. My breath was short but heavy.

" Keep running. I'll find you one day, дорогой подсолнечник*." His voice echoed through the thick trees from every direction. Sweat that rolled down my face became like ice. I would not stop running until-

*DINGDONGDINGDONG*

I shot up from my bed, soaking wet from sweat and breathing hard. I was in my room in my house. Not the forest. I let out a small breath of air after I my breathing was back to normal. My whirling brain had now slowed to a reasonable pace. I mindlessly glanced out the window. The window in front of me revealed the already busy port being stocked with coming and going ships.

It was probably eight o' clock.

I sighed, swung my legs over, and stepped onto the cold wooden floor with a small thump. I teetered down the hall like a child and rubbed my eyes as if I were still trying to wake up. But I was awake. And the world was so chilly! I shivered because my sleeping clothes were not like a cloak, and did not give me my needed warmth. It was just ladylike to wear nightgowns to bed. Even when it came to my case.

I hated this thing with a passion. Absolutely.

" Hello, Primavera*" My caretaker said in a bored tone. She was stirring a giant pot of *sniffsniff* stew, I think.

" Morning, Auntie." I forced a smile in her direction, even if she was a witch. And her cooking was worse than English cooking. That says a LOT.

" Here," she motioned to a bowl sitting on the table. " Porridge." I walked over to the table and sat down. The bowl of colorless mush lay in front of me. I was surprised that it wasn't moving. The spoon that was poking out of the top was transferred to my hand and then into my mouth. I swallowed it and continued to eat. Soon, it was all gone and I stood up quickly, making my way back to my room so that I could change.

" Prima! Be careful! There are rumors of pirates nearby!" I rolled my eyes. This was just a rumor. That didn't mean it was true. Besides, it would have been better for her to tell me this as I left. Not while I was changing. But oh well...

I changed into a long-sleeved shirt and long flare pants. I slipped on my shin-high boots and heaved my black cloak around my shoulders. I pulled the hood up over my head before heading out my room and towards the door. I pushed it open quite easily and headed into the streets with my head down. Apparently, if a girl looks a guy in the eye, it means that you're into them. Yeah, the church kinda made that rule. Butts. They say we females should be empty-minded and keep our mouths sewn shut.

Yeah, I've been pissed eternally by that. It's so wrong. Cuz I saw a girl get shipped away to exile from being deemed guilty of prostitution because she held gaze with a guy for a bit. Geez... and then a guy sleeps with another man's wife and while she is exiled, he just gets a warning. I have nothing to expect for my future in this lifeless town. I'm not going to make you all uncomfortable and talk about my religion, so take a breather. I know how awkward it is. But I am going to rant about how unfair this is.

However, my thinking was cut off as a loud cry rang out. One that everyone dreaded.

" PIRATES!"

My head snapped up from it lowered position and my eyes darted towards the direction from which the cry had come from. I stared out at the sea and saw a fleet of ships sailing towards our port. The leading ship bore the jolly roger of the most notorious pirates that ever reached our tiny town; The trio of Captians Bonnefay, Carriedo, and Beilschmidt. We were doomed.

Instead of running away though, I started towards the dock in a hurried pace. Determined to see what the big fuss was about such pirates. The rumors may not even be true. Besides, my motto was 'when see trouble, you see an adventure'. But this adventure may be too dangerous for a girl. Wait... shut the hell up! I was joking.

I ran towards the dock at almost full speed now and I was actually being stealthy about it. Stopping behind the edges of barrels, boxes, and buildings, I reached the dock as the lead ship began to unload it's crew. The pirates ran out from their ship almost immediately and invaded the nearest buildings which included the bakery and the general shop. Loud crashes and screams erupted from both buildings and soon the bakery was consumed by flames. Pirates were still pouring out of this one ship. Or had the others docked already? I couldn't tell; there was too much going on.

I stared at the now burning bakery with horror and slight fear. The general store began to fill up with flames almost as soon as the bakery. Now the pirates had spread out and were chasing citizens with cutlasses and firing off guns in peoples faces. Blood began to run down the streets. And all this happened in less than ten minutes.

I was frozen in my hiding spot behind the barrels. I could see everything. I saw stomachs, heads, and other various body parts litter the streets, along with their owners and insides. I could not move. I was frozen in complete and utter horror. The smell of death was now the air of the town. Cries of townspeople and jeers of pirates rang out into the still morning air.

I shook myself out of my trance and stood quickly. I took off towards my home, running as if the Devil himself was right behind me. I was concerned about Auntie. Was she dead already? What if they were just raiding through everything in our house? Even the precious drawer filled with drawings I had spent hours laboring over. No one was to touch my drawings. Auntie was just a person that gave me food and scolded me when I was to be scolded.

I ran even faster.

I passed through the large floods of people running, stumbling every now and then, but always getting up quickly just to start running again. The people were frantic to get away from the pirates, so when I finally got through the thick crowds, pirates swarmed through stores, homes, and the streets. But I was just a lone figure; I couldn't do anything that would deserve their attention, so they ignored me as I ran past them.

My house was in view. I sped up just a tad and my already ragged breath grew even more so. Sweat stuck to my neck and my legs felt numb. I reached the door and threw it open to reveal three pirates looting our kitchen. They stared at me. Two were dressed like normal lackeys, while the other one, was clothed in red and gold. A grin was plastered on his tan face. His hair was short and messy and his eyes were a bright emerald green. I guessed he was a Captain.

" Well, hello chica. What're wanting?" He had a strong Spanish accent and a cutlass in his left hand. It was dripping blood.

" Where's Auntie?" I demanded calmly. His grin grew larger.

" Oh, the señora gorda*? Check the floor." I turned my eyes down to see Auntie, or what was left of her, spilled out over the floor, blood soaking into the boards and my shoes. My eyes widened a fraction and I almost fainted, but I grabbed the table to keep myself steady.

" Excuse me for a moment." I rasped out as I wobbled over the door on my left. I grasped the knob, twisted it, and pulled the door open. I stumbled inside and rushed to desk that was neatly organized by several notebooks. I began to pile them up into my arms until I realized that I was being watched. I turned my head to see the Captain staring at me with confusion.

" What are you doing?" He questioned me. I glared hard at him before standing straight up.

" None of your business, pomodoro bastardo*." I growled at him. Yes, history had to make a bit of it's mark somewhere here and that just so happened to be at this instant. His ears perked up and his head tilted to the right a bit.

" Lovina?" He asked quietly.

" Lovina Vargas? No, she was my cousin. Why do you ask?" I became cautious. This man knew my family, so he knew how valuable my very name was, and if I said something wrong, he'd slit my throat instantly. I did not want to end up like that for a while. At least until I wasn't a virgin anymore.

" Uh, now if you don't mind... I'll be going now..." I grabbed the rest of my books and began to head out when a body stood in my way.

" Sorry, chica. I'll need you to come with us for a little while." a grin plastered itself on his face.

" What? No! I'm not going with you! Move!" I pushed forward, but that did not do much because it was like he was glued to the ground. I tried to move back but he caught my upper arm, gripping it tightly. His cutlass was placed back into it's sheath and all but two of my journals were tossed to the ground.

" I didn't ask you." He whispered into my ear, his hot breath searing my earlobe. I flinched, afraid for my life. But at least I still had my journals. One was from my cousin's Grandfather. It said something about a seashell in the volcano or something like that. But that didn't matter now.

I was being dragged out of the house, into the streets, and towards the ship. My first reaction was to go limp. So I did. I collapsed to the ground and made my weight heavier so that now, he had to drag me. He began to have troubles with that, so he called over the other two pirates and they moved behind me.

I kicked after feeling a hand grasp my thigh and received a sharp blow to the back of the neck. The world began to go black. Before I finally passed out, I heard the Captain whisper something to me.

_" Sweet dreams, senorita." _

* * *

**1. dear sunflower in Russian**

**2. Spring in Italian  
**

**3. Fat lady in Spanish  
**

**4. Tomato bastard in Italian  
**

**Yeah, yeah, I know, terrible. It's not accurate or good but I will gladly accept ideas. Also, MusokaChan7497 will be posting a pirate Russia lemon fanfic! It can be for you, but it's really for me ;D haha  
**

**Also, has anyone seen my medication? (/O3O)/  
**

**CLICK THE BUTTON  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**l  
**

**v  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to the second chapter of 'Compass to Reality'! I am happy that I got one review, but I'll work harder to make this chapter better! Please forgive me if I have any errors, I try to read over for mess-ups and when I write... I forget things so very easily. Please forgive me for my forgetfulness.  
**

**Also, guess what happened; while I was putting up the dishes, the container that held all of the clean utensils, was knocked over by yours truly. They fell onto the floor and was responded with a " FUDGE A DUCK!" I'm so clumsy and I got sooooo angry with myself! XP  
**

**Anyways... I own nothing but the plot and Primavera. **

**WARNING! SEXUAL CHILD ABUSE IN THIS CHAPTER! Just warning you so you won't have a pissy-fit.  
**

**RxR plz!  
**

* * *

_Cut my life into pieces__, this is my last resort~ Last resort _by Papa Roach**  
**

I felt nothing. I saw nothing. I was nothing. I was surrounded with blackness the moment. But I knew that the light would be coming soon. It had to. I didn't like The Dark. **HE **was in the dark.

" мой дорогой*, why are you so afraid to see me?" A sad but cold voice rang into my ears. It chilled my blood and froze my bones all the way to the core. It was **HIM**. I turned around, expecting **HIM **to be standing there behind me. But my rotation revealed nothing at all. Instead of relieving me, it frightened me even more so. If **HE **wasn't behind me, where was **HE**? I turned to my previous position and was met with a pair of chilling purple eyes that knew my soul and every shudder that was sent throughout my body.

" You..." I ground out. " Ivan..." A soft smile was graced onto his mouth. I knew it too well.

" I'm coming to get you soon..." He started. But I was not about to let him finish.

" You stay away from me!" I stepped back only to collide with a wall. I wanted to cry. He was my caretaker before Auntie. My first caretaker. The one who had me as a baby until I was fourteen.

" Aww, is that you talk to your big brother?" He stepped towards me.

" STOP! You're not my fratello*! You're the one who... who-!" I was cut off by a pair of hands colliding with the wall and arms that blocked my any means of escape. Now he was closer than before, his own head only two inches from mine. I pressed myself into the wall, hoping that it would shatter into pieces and come crumbling down on Ivan's head. Then, I could at least be free from him in my dreams.

" But I raised you... I love you..." I knew he didn't really love me; if he did, then he wouldn't have done what he did. It was... horrible. He... he...

The anger built in me. Brick by brick. Every one, easily shaped into a strong barrier I needed so very much.

" YOU TOUCHED ME!" I screamed at him. I had to. He lied to me! I remember... I REMEMBER!

~~~~Cue the uneeded flashback~~~~

_I was four. My wavy brown hair was braided and twined into a tiny bun. I sat in the corner, surrounded by pictures of colors being swirled into an entire masterpiece. It was the best thing I could ask for from my big brother! I smiled as I pulled the oil stick across the paper and hummed happily. _

*KNOCKKNOCK*

_I heard the sound of a large fist banging against the front door. I stopped coloring instantly and ran to the front door. I yanked it open, despite the fact that I could barely reach it, to reveal my fratello. He held a market bag, filled with his special 'water', in one crook of his large arms. _

_" Fratello!" I grinned as big as I could and tackled his leg in a terrifying hug. " Rawwwwwrrrr!" I growled and held on for dear life. He chuckled and tromped around as I screeched and giggled with false fear and happiness. He finally lugged me into the living room, where I had previously been coloring in. Then, he carefully pried me off his leg, wrapped his arms around me, and plopped down with me in his lap. I giggled and twisted a bit. My fingers were free so I poked at his side, knowing his weak spot under his armpits. He twitched when I jabbed him just right, and every time earned a giggle from me._

_ " Hey, Prima! Quit it!" He smiled brightly as I gave him one final jab in the pits with my finger. He shuddered and rolled onto his back, feigning death. I stopped giggling as his arms went limp. I crawled over his stomach and sat on his chest. I then poked his face.  
_

_" Hey, wake up. C'mon, fratello!" I almost giggled aloud as one of his eyes opened a tad and stared at me. " Brother!" I grinned widely. He laid still for a moment before grabbing me and rolling over so that I lay under him.  
_

_" AHHH!" I squealed happily. His knees held him up so that he didn't crush me. The next few minutes were followed with loud bursts of laughter and pleads for him to stop tickling me so much. He finally stopped when I shouted 'Uncle!' and rolled back onto his bottom, with me in his lap. I was regaining his breath when he spoke.  
_

_" Prima, this is why we must stay together forever; if you were to fall into the wrong hands, then they would hurt you really bad." He toyed with a thing strand of wavy hair on the side of my face. He continued. " Did you know that when I found you, when you were just a ребенок*, you had the most bite-able ears?" I shook my head. _

_" Really?" He nodded. " You ni-nibbled on my ears?" I struggled with 'nibbled' because it was a word grown-ups used and not me.  
_

_" And they were delicious!" He leaned in and tried to take big bites, but I squirmed around and tried to push him away with delight.  
_

_That was then._

_ A few years later he began to act weird. Possessive. Serious. And even worse, he drank more of his 'water'. This made him... he... began to say things... and do things... that wasn't supposed to happen to seven year old girls.  
_

_I shuddered in my corner. I didn't want him to come home. He scared me. He made me feel all weird. But maybe it was just other people that made him act like this. I was scared of fratello.  
_

*KNOCKKNOCK*

_I didn't run to the door. I stayed put in my corner. I didn't dare move. I heard the door open and was followed by heavy footsteps and his voice._

_" Prima... where are you?" He almost sounded frantic. But I didn't move. The footsteps got closer.  
_

_" I'm here..." I whispered, hoping he wouldn't hear me. But the house was dead silent, and he could hear a fly sneeze if it did. The footsteps were paced at almost a run when he heard me. Then, his head appeared from the opening of the entrance-way.  
_

_" Prima..." His face relaxed and he made his way towards me. I flinched slightly, but he still saw. He stopped. " Prim..." he said sadly. I didn't answer.  
_

_" PRIMAVERA!" He shouted angrily. There it was. He was angry again tonight. So that meant I had to stay in his bed for the night. He said he was worried and scared. But he wasn't when I was younger... why now?  
_

_" Yes?" I whimpered as tears dribbled out of my eyes and down my still chubby cheeks. He saw that and his face softened. He knelt down and placed his large hand on my tiny shoulder. He meant to be reassuring. " I'm sorry." I pleaded with him. " A boy came over." His eyes grew large and his hand gripped my shoulders painfully. But I continued. " We played for a little and he left, but before, I made him swear not to tell anyone he had seen me! Please! Don't get angry!" I almost screamed it at him. His hands gripped my shoulders even harder.  
_

_" Who?" He didn't ask me. He ORDERED. I shook like a wet leaf.  
_

_" I-I can't-" He shook me.  
_

_" You CAN'T?! Did you promise not to tell your big mean old brother that a rat had been here?!" He shook me harshly while he spoke. He was hurting me. " Why are you endangering all that we've ever had for a worthless little boy?! I've been here for you! He's NOTHING! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING!" Tears flooded down my face and my nose was runny. I sniffled as he shook me back and forth, every time that I went back, I smacked my head onto the wall and cried out in pain._

_" FRATELLO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I knew what would come next though. He stopped shaking me and stared at my face as if it had turned into glass and started to crack. His hand came up and caressed my tear-stained cheek. He smiled with that fake smile of his. _

_" Shhh... it's okay. You're alright." He whispered softly. He didn't mean it. His other hand reached up and grasped the bottom of my shirt.  
_

_" Mn! No!" I made that childish noise and tried to push his hand away. But he was stronger than me and so he was able to ignore my futile struggling. His hand traveled up my shirt and groped at my flat chest. A strange glint took over his eyes and an evil smile was curved onto his mouth. He bent his head into the tiny crook of my neck and breathed heavily on the skin, sending chills down my spine.  
_

_" I cannot wait until you are older, my dear Primavera. Then you will be fully mine. But I will do as I must for now, da?" The next minutes were followed by Ivan touching me everywhere. From leaving soft kisses on my cheeks, to nibbling on my ears. From groping my chest, to groping my butt. I was in tears before he was even finished. He left me in bruises and red marks everywhere. I was afraid of the one who I had loved most.  
_

_It was like that every day, until seven years later when I decided to finally leave.  
_

~~~~~ANNNNNDDD... FIN FLASHBACK~~~~~

His eyes reflected nothing as he recalled his charges. He was guilty.

" Весна ...*" He leaned in closer to me. I pushed at him but this wasn't my dream to control; I was powerless here. He had the upper hand. But he couldn't prevent me from waking up. And the full stream of lights was my savior at this moment.

It came from above, filling all the darkness with something that made it worth gazing upon. Ivan seemed to almost be burned by the light, like a demon being showered with holy water.

" Augh!" He cried out in pain. He looked at me painfully as his skin sizzled. " You'll be back soon, Prima. And I'll be waiting. Getting closer too...!" He disappeared and the light consumed me entirely. I was not safe from him, because it would only be a bit of time before he found me. I wanted to be free a bit longer and I didn't want to fall at the likes of him.

But I had to realize that he was getting closer, and I would have to act quickly or...

I woke up.

I woke up to a wooden ceiling, on that differed from my own ceiling. I was not home. That meant...

" Auntie's dead. Everyone might as well be gone." My voice did not hitch as it mumbled those words. It had no effect whatsoever. But I felt a bit of remorse for not mourning Auntie's death. She took care of me, despite the fact that we just housed together for the only reason being that she was getting paid for me to be staying there. Like an inn, only with one guest; you.

" Mornin' chica. ¿Cómo somos?*" I was rudely pulled out of my thoughts and back into the conscious awareness I usually was in by a familiar voice. 'Captain Tan' was standing in the doorway, partially leaning on the door frame, and a cocky smirk on his face.

" Che diavolo vuoi, bastardo?*" I ground out. His green eyes glittered with strange pride and happiness. He straightened up off of the frame and strode towards me, arms crossed, and eyes gleaming. He grabbed a chair and plopped down in it, sitting in the comfortable position of legs apart, slouched over with arms resting on the knee.

" So, Miss Vargas-" he started before I cut him off.

" No. No. A million times and more, no. Don't EVER say that name." I began to rant but realized what I was doing. Ivan had told me not to tell people my real last name because if I did, then he said he wouldn't be my brother anymore. Old habits die hard I suppose.

" I-er- sorry... habit, y'know..." I tried to sound nonchalant about it but failed absolutely. I ran my fingers through my slightly greasy hair and sighed. " Look, I didn't mean to snap like that. It's something I didn't react to well as a kid so just forget it, okay?" Captain Tan nodded before opening his mouth again.

" Well, besides that, my name, mi querido*, is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo. You may call me Antonio, or Captain Antonio, or even just Toni. Just tell me if you need something." A genuine smile spread across his face. I was confused.

" What's so great? Aren't pirates not supposed to give nice smiles?" I frowned. Antonio just smiled more, reached his hand out, and ruffled my hair. I flinched and pushed his hand away playfully. He chuckled.

" No!" I cried as he used both hands to mess up my hair. I giggled and screeched as he made my hair turn into a bird's nest. " NAH! Nah! AHHH! Nooo! I surrender! I give up! Don't attack me anymore!" I cried happily.

" Nope! You've got to make it up to me for the time I needed an Italian!"

" That's beyond my problem! Don't drag me into your petty needs!" Tears formed at the edges of my eyes.

" ¡Qué lástima!*" He cried as he began to move from messing up my hair, to tickling me. I yelped as his fingers wiggled under my armpit.

" Noooo!" I twisted around so as to get away from him but I ended up falling off the bed. Antonio finally stopped after that. I lay on the floor, gasping in deep breathes to fill my empty lungs. Antonio laid there with me, laughing at me with good humor intended. Soon, my breathing was back to normal and Antonio and I rested on the floor in total silence. Then his eyes grew soft and slightly misty. He leaned in close to my face and grasped my cheek gently. I flushed completely red.

" Tomato..." He whispered as he closed the distance between our faces. My face grew redder mostly at the sudden kiss but also out of embarrassment. Not that it wasn't good, I was just a bit... afraid; from before. So I placed my hands on his chest, and tried to push away. But he was stuck fast. I was running out of air and I made a weird noise. He leaned into it more and I tried to lean away, but I was on the floor. Finally, I was able to push him away for a moment, but only because he ran out of air too.

" So cute..."

SLAP!

It echoed throughout the entire ship. My hand had made connection with his left cheek. I had just slapped one of the most infamous Pirate Lords in the world. I'm DEAD.

* * *

**1. мой дорогой is my dear in Russian**

**2. fratello is brother in Italian  
**

**3. ребенок means baby in Russian  
**

**4. Весна ... means Spring, which is Primavera's Italian translation, in Russian  
**

**5. ¿Cómo somos? means How are we? in Spanish  
**

**6. Che diavolo vuoi, bastardo? means what the hell do you want, bastard? in Italian  
**

**7. mi querido is my lady in Spanish  
**

**8. ¡Qué lástima! means Too bad! in Spanish  
**

**FYI, these may not be correct translations because I got them off of Google Translate. Don't say anything you're not sure about because I'm not getting blamed!  
**


End file.
